The Blood Saga: Red Silver
by Isfelvic
Summary: Vampires, lions, and tigers...oh my.
1. Chapter 1

**[AN: My re-write!]  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

I groaned at the sound of the stereo blaring downstairs. It was one of four people. Edward, jasper, Josh, or Emmett. My bet was on Josh or Emmett. But Emmett didn't listen to Train. Neither did Josh for that matter. So it was either Ed or Jazz.

"Both." A voice behind me mumbled. I rolled over and the cold body behind me shifted. I stared at the pale woman across from me.

Short black hair, golden glazed eyes, diamond spotted skin. Alice was truly a beautiful creature. "Afternoon Bella." She kissed my nose and giggled.

_'Hey, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do…'_ I actually liked this song so it wasn't all bad.

"Mm what time is it for you?" I mumbled.

"Same time for you Bella. We don't have different clocks." She giggled again and I chuckled, pulling her closer and covering her face with small, light kisses. She giggled more and I grinned. She was to adorable sometimes.

"Where is everybody?" I asked quietly after a moment of snuggling close to her cold body.

"Downstairs. Oh…happy birthday." She kissed me softly, but somehow she still manage to throw in all the passion I seemed to lack.

"Mm thank you. Do I get my present now?"

"You do get one. But it's an after hours kind of gift."

"Oh, that sounds nice." I chuckled when she gently poked me in my side. We slid out of bed. I always had a pair of clothes right beside the bed in case I needed to jump up and go in this form.

I pulled on the pair of black cargos and grey t-shirt that were laying there. I wasn't picky about my clothes like Alice. And she got annoyed with that. I heard her grumble behind me. I glanced at her over my shoulder. "What?"

"Why don't you wear anything colorful?" She pouted. I chuckled and leaned over giving her a quick kiss.

"You really wanna know why?"

She nodded, I grinned.

"If I was as dressy and colorful as you I would distract people away from your gorgeous face. And I know how you like attention…so I dress in dark clothes so you'll pop." I poked her belly at the last word. She giggled and took my hand in her own.

"You're to flattering Bella." She kissed my fingers.

"Maybe only a little, but most of it's the truth. You do like attention."

I smiled when she sighed and dropped her shoulders a little. "Yeah." She breathed. I covered her face with small kisses again and she had a giggle fit. Whoever thought I was deserving of this woman was a very gracious entity.

* * *

We finally made it downstairs about thirty minutes later. Alice in her favorite colors of the year…or month…or maybe week (I'd have to ask), blue and black. My dull colors did indeed make her outfits and cuteness pop.

"Good afternoon ladies." I looked over towards the kitchen. There was Esme, smiling as usual. I still wish my mom would have smiled at me like that. "Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled bashfully and nodded as I felt Alice's arms wrap around my waist and she nuzzled my neck, I could feel the smile on her face.

"Party tonight. Go out with Alice until later." Esme nodded to the front door.

I sighed and looked down at Alice. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"I think I'd be a bad owner if I didn't take you for walks." Oh she did not just go there. I poked her in the back and she giggled, running to the front door, me following along like the puppy I was.

* * *

I looked up at the sky as I stepped out onto the cold dirt in front of the house. The clouds rippled across the afternoon sun. I wondered if the ocean was above us for a moment, until I felt cool arms wrap around my waist. "We're right where we belong. The clouds and sun are in the sky and your feet are in the dirt." Alice mumbled against my shoulder.

She can read me very easily now. "We're spending to much time together." I chuckled. She released me and headed towards the woods.

"Then let's play hide and seek."

"Alice that doesn't make any sense." I grinned at her.

"Doesn't have to." She giggled and darted into the woods, forcing me to follow.

She was fast. But I hadn't been training for nothing. I used the full speed of my human shape. My arms slipped around her waist and we vaulted to the ground, me turning to take the impact as a proper gentleman would…or…whatever.

I huffed as I hit the ground. She looked up at me. "You okay?" I wheezed and she slid onto my side. "Bella…are you okay?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. I was forgetting how hard her body was sometimes.

"Silly Bella…you know I'm heavy." She giggled and I smiled hen she playfully poked her tongue out at me.

"Only when you fall." I mumbled. She giggled again and snuggled into my side on the dirt floor of the woods. I could feel Ai, Huan, Cheng, and Gen getting closer. The pack had been made official, and the tingles when the others were close became obvious. It made my bones feel as if they were rattling lightly.

They would be decorating the second, smaller living room. I didn't want a party, but they insisted. I had a very bad feeling about it but…maybe it was something that was past my birthday.

Alice and I lay there on the ground, not talking, just there. I wasn't sure for how long but the sun turned red and the clouds when from white to a dusty grey. "We should get back." I mumbled. I felt Alice nodded against my chest. I stood and helped her stand, not that she needed it but still.

"We have to get you changed." Alice led me back to the house and when we entered nobody was there. Or in that room. She tugged me up to her room and all but dressed me for me. "You should look dashing on your entry to adulthood." She giggled as she pulled my oversized shirt over my head and pulled a white collard short sleeved shirt over my arms and onto my shoulders.

"Dashing eh?"

"Oh yes." She buttoned the front of the shirt. "Maybe make you wear a tie."

I hummed as I let her dress me. "Who's clothes are these?"

"Jasper's. Your about the same size."

"I dunno if I should be offended or thank him." I really didn't. I was basically just called a man.

"Mm…both. But the jeans are new!" She pushed me back on the bed, tugging off my comfy cargos and slipping new itchy black jeans onto me. I stood and zipped and buttoned them. "And I know you're not into anything other than sneakers and bare feet so I got you these." She held out a rectangle box. "Happy birthday." She grinned.

I took it and pulled open the paper. "Wow, converse…awesome." I gave her a quick kiss before pulling the box open. They were black with skulls as decoration. Oh, awesome-er! I slipped them on and tied them. They fit perfectly. And they were high tops. Low tops bugged my ankles. "Alice these are great!" I pulled her into a hug. "You're the best."

"Oh I know." She responded smartly. I pulled back and poked her sides. She giggled and took my arm. "Ready?" She straightened her black dress. It was very pretty, it made her skin appear slightly more pale but all the more beautiful. At least to me.

"Sure thing." She rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the room. Leading me to my small party.

There was a chorus of "Happy birthday Bella" when we reached the top of the stairs. They were all smiling up at me. I shook my head but smiled. The theme of the party was Jack Skellington. I've been a huge fan of A Nightmare Before Christmas since I was a kid. So it was all black and white. And on the wall there was a large painted picture of an evil grinning Jack. I loved it.

There was a low song playing over the speakers of the radio in a corner of the room.

_'Spread the word! Happiness is gravity and the heart is just a battery. La-da la-da-da da. It's easy. The mind is not the problem…'_

"Thanks for this you guys." I mumbled.

"It was no problem Bella. We all helped. And the wall can easily be painted over." Carlisle smiled warmly from his place beside Esme.

Alice tugged me down the stairs. And it was all hugs, presents, and food from there. Or…at least food for the ones who could eat it. It was pictures, friends, and a cake eating contest between Jacob and Gen. It was family and love and I really couldn't have asked for more.

_'Happiness is only real when shared.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: Finally chapter 2! I'm uping the rating for themes!]**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

Alice and I sat in our room. I stared at her left hand on my chest, the silver band glittering. "So you like it huh?" I mumbled. She glanced at her hand.

"Of course I do. How could you even ask me that?"

"Easy, I opened my mouth and words came out. Just like now." I grinned and pointed at my mouth. She giggled and gently shut my mouth.

"You're so silly Bella."

"Mm isn't that why you love me?"

"Very much part of the reason." She sat up and straddled my hips, her fingers brushing across my abdomen, making me shiver. "I also love you because you're sweet and sensitive and very caring about others. Even us." She mumbled the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean? What wrong with you?"

"Nothing it's just…now I've got you I'm a little worried about my damned soul." She didn't mean damned as in it was a problem, she meant it as a word of torment…which bothered me.

"Alice you're not going to hell."

"How do you know?"

"Because then you'd never have a next life and we'd never get to have more fun." I smiled up at her.

Her eyes seemed to tear up and she fell into my arms.

* * *

Later that day we helped Emmett and Edward paint over the large Jack Skellington image. I was kinda sad to see it go, but Alice said she'd draw me a personal one.

At about lunchtime when most of the Cullen's, including Ali went hunting I headed over to the Leon's.

Huan was meditating at his usual place beside the lake. I walked up behind him and stood quietly. He and Ai always had good senses. "Do you need something Bella?"

"Uh…kinda just need someone to talk to."

His right arm extended out, motioning to the place beside him. "Please sit then." I hopped up onto the rock and crossed my legs into the awkward yoga position, a foot on either knee. "He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What's bothering you?"

"Well…last night Alice was talking about her soul." I started.

He nodded. "And something about that bothers you?"

"She had said her soul was damned. She mumbles things when she thinks I can't hear too."

"Such as?"

"Always something about how it's a shame she's a vampire and she's going to hell…it just…it makes me feel bad knowing all this stuff. I feel like it's my fault."

"And why is that?"

"Because apparently something about me makes her feel like less than what she is." I mumbled. I was letting everything spill out.

Huan smiled. "And what is she?"

"She's…everything! She's beautiful and amazing and smart and gifted….she's…"

"A vampire." He stated shortly. I stared at him oddly.

"What's that got to do with it?"

He chuckled softly. "It's a strong belief of many that when one becomes a vampire they've sold their soul to the devil. Damning them forever once they die. You…" He pointed at me. "Fail to see this."

"Being a vampire doesn't mean,"

He cut me off. "Not to you. Simply because you fail to see the picture as they see it. Alice has long since accepted what she is and what could be. She acts happy and I'm sure a good deal of the time she is, but that doesn't mean her past is not a pained one."

"I don't understand." I frowned.

"How would you feel if you couldn't remember your past, if you felt you'd sold your soul simply so you could live to see others die and save yourself? If you couldn't remember your family, if you knew if you were happy or not back then…I am certain Alice is looking for something in you." He looked back out to the lake and closed his eyes again.

"What's that?"

"A thing every vampire may want…" he smiled and looked back at me, and he seemed to me several decades older and wiser than a man who could have lived a thousand years. "I am sure she's looking for in you is a thing called peace. For you to tell her it's all okay and to help her find her answers so she doesn't have to torment herself with the questions."

I nodded, oddly enough I understood.

The reason Alice looked at me strangely, why she was acting funny. She had asked about my past, but I had never asked her of hers. I had thought it'd be to painful to remember or even try to.

I said my goodbye to Huan and headed back to the Cullen's.

But if Huan was right and Alice wanted peace…then I was obligated and bound to help her. Not out of force or because I may have to, but because I wanted to. I always wanted to know more about Alice. And here was my chance, standing in front of me with open arms.

If Alice wanted to know more, then so did I.

* * *

Alice was laying on the bed when I walked in. She smiled coyly at me and sat up. "Where've you been?"

"To see Huan."

"Mm," she wrapped her arms around me as I stood by the bed, nuzzling my stomach. "What for? The way you're talking it sounds like it was a business trip."

"It was." I touched her shoulder gently. "Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to know about your past don't you?"

She pulled away and looked up at me. "Well…yeah but…why?"

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Alice if you're looking for answers at least let me help."

"You never asked about it before." She whispered, looking just a little hurt.

"I didn't want to because I didn't want you to try and remember something you couldn't. I just thought talking about your past would be painful."

She smiled then, the hurt emotion vanishing from her face. She all but pounced on me, pulling me back onto the bed and smothering me with kisses. "You're to lovely." She whispered.

"I didn't know that was even possible." I smirked, she giggled and tapped my arm gently then grazed her fingers over the marking she designed.

"Alice?"

"Mm?" She sounded sleepy.

"Don't ever think you're less than what you are."

She looked up at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Forget it."

"Nooooo, now that's gunna be bugging me all day!" She pinched my arm, I flinched and yelped.

"Ow! Hey! Unless you've forgotten you're a lot stronger then me!" I rubbed the sore red spot on my arm. She giggled and I couldn't keep the frown on my face.

"I'm sorry." She took my arm and pressed her chilled lips against the red mark. "Better?"

"Yes." I grinned and pulled her to me, kissing her hard but soft, slipping my hands under her shirt.

* * *

The next morning we walked downstairs later, after Alice made a fuss of fixing her hair.

Edward and Jasper were on the couch. They were thumb wrestling, I didn't know anybody still did that. Edward won and Jazz pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around Edward, who smiled over at us.

Joshwe and Adam bounced by, Ollie following along with her arms crossed, she waved at me.

Alice led me to Carlisle's office. He was absent of the room. "The files I found on my past are kept in here." She opened a filing cabinet and took out a folder, handing it to me. It only had a few pages inside.

I opened it as Alice came to stand beside me. She'd been kept in an asylum. "Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"Your family didn't like you very much did they?"

She chuckled softly. "From the way it looks I suppose not, but I really have no way of knowing. I had um…I had found my grave back in Biloxi. The date on the grave matches the day I was checked in so…I guess maybe they didn't like me all that much." She whispered the last part and I flipped the file closed and set it down on Carlisle's desk.

"Alice." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. "If they didn't like you it was because they were jealous of how great you are." She giggled.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Who couldn't love you? You're amazing!" I wasn't telling a lie. Who could hate Alice?

She giggled again and shook her head. "Oh Bella you're to sweet."

"Nah, just honest Ali." I picked up the file again with my left hand, keeping my other arm tight around Alice's shoulder. "This…this whole mystery to your life before…we're gunna find the answers. And if not…well then at least we'll know we tried."

She took her file and set tossed it onto the desk again. Her face was blank as she hugged me tight and nuzzled my neck. "Bella…" She mumbled. I felt her shaking.

I knew she couldn't cry tears. Or…tears like humans and shape shifters cried. I watched as blood stained the shoulder of my shirt. …She was crying blood. It was eerie how poetic that seemed. To be so moved by something you could cry blood.

"Ali."

She was mumbling something. I strained to hear her. "…I don't." I frowned and pulled her back. The blood stained her pale face, making it stand out as if her real face was covered by finely crafted mask. I gently wiped the blood away.

I smiled when there were still soft pink marks running down her face. I used my shirt to get rid of it, making her giggle.

"You don't what?"

"I don't deserve you." She mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"No, I think it's me that doesn't deserve you. But here we are anyways…" I took her hands. "And we're happy." I kissed her ring finger.

"And getting married." She bit her lip and giggled adorably.

I nodded, grinning. "And getting married." I confirmed. My fingers ticked up her arm and shoulder, dipping across her frozen collarbone.

"Bella…" Her voice was clouded with lust. She took my hand and tugged me along back out of the room to our own.

Alice was always telling me which shirts I could rip and which ones I couldn't. This shirt was one of the ones on the don't even think about it list. Blue was her favorite color, it matched her personality. Bubbly.

"You should have some patience." Alice smiled over at me as she removed her shirt.

I growled low in the back of my throat. "I don't have any when it comes to this." I didn't. Alice was to addictive to wait…even for a few seconds.

The curtains were drawn, the late morning sun bled into the room. It made Alice's diamond skin glint and sparkle.

I sat on the bed and she took her place, standing between my legs. My fingers played across her cold skin.

Her arms went around my shoulders.

I traced the curves of her body. Over her hips, up her spine, across her collarbones, down her chest.

Alice gasped as I played my fingers over her breasts. Grazing but barely touching.

She was a finely crafted marble statue of a goddess, and I was her most loyal subject…paying my tribute.


	3. Chapter 3

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**This story will have arcs. Not to long but not totally short either! **

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

_'Ella.'_

I shifted in my sleep.

_'Ella!'_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I'd taken a short nap, Alice was laying beside me watching me with a cute smile.

_'Ugh…what's up?'_

_'Did you know it was Alice's birthday soon?'_

I turned to Alice, who raised a brow expectantly. "It's your birthday?"

Her smile fell. "In a few days."

"Ali why didn't you say anything?"

_'Thanks Joshie-boo.'_

_'Stop calling me that!'_ The link went dead.

"I don't want to make a huge deal about it." She mumbled.

"But you can make a huge deal about my birthday? No way baby! Not gunna work that way! Stay here!" I hopped outta bed and threw on my dull, one size to large clothes and bolted out of the room.

I had birthday plans to make. I could hear Alice laughing back in the room, that made me smile.

* * *

The Leon's were happy to help. Blue would be the theme this time. The guys went out to get her gifts and Esme, Ollie, and Rosalie went to get her a dress…and gifts she would actually enjoy. Alice was kept out of the planning room.

Jasper would be inviting his younger brother who was a half vampire. He'd explained that after he was turned he tried to deny what he was and returned home for a small time. He'd bitten his mother who was pregnant and turned her. He didn't know if she was alive or not but he ran into his younger brother several times over his travels with Edward.

He didn't drink human blood but could make venom. His name was Gregoreo. Jasper stated that he'd recently change his last name from Whitlock to Gorgeous and that it was his own personal joke. He shook his head when I laughed about it. What? It's funny.

Alice's birthday came fast. This time the party was held in a blue room, my request.

She hugged and kissed me like I would disapear. I heard Joshwe make a gagging sound. Alice pulled back and glared at him playfully. Another picture was taken of Ali and I.

Gregoreo arrived a few minutes in. It was hard to believe he was Jasper's brother. He was a lot happier than Jazz. His hair was straight and honey blonde. His eyes were a soft brown.

"So you still don't know?" Jasper questioned him quietly.

"I told you I haven't seen mom since a year after I was born. So I don't know Jazz. I've asked around trust me." Gregoreo answered calmly. He appeared to be about Edward's age.

"Why didn't you bring Victor, Gregoreo?" Esme asked kindly. Adam was having cake, sitting across from her.

Gregoreo scoffed. "Because he's freakin nuts."

Alice giggled and Gregoreo shook his head, looking at me. "He's not the kinda crazy like out of his mind crazy. He's three year old crazy, like I can't understand a fuckin thing he's saying." Okay I was definitely wondering if he was really related to Jasper.

"Oh but he's funny." Esme laughed.

Gregoreo scoffed again. "He's not funny he's weird. He has tons and tons of toys and his favorite one?" He looked around once. "His penis."

Joshwe and I laughed at that. I wish Jake could be here, he would have thought it was just as funny.

Gregoreo grinned. "It's not funny! It's weird! He'll sit there for hours! And you have to wonder if it's a faulty gene in the family or if he's actually just…really that weird."

"What's he look like?" I asked curiously. I felt Alice shift beside me. She wanted to open her presents.

"Like his mom. She's great, but she can be really bossy sometimes. She's a half vampire too. Her dad was a vamp, she doesn't know 'im. So he's got sandy strawberry blonde hair and green eyes."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Delilah." He smiled.

"That's a pretty name. I wanted to name any kids I would ever have Delilah."

He smirked. "All of them?"

"The girls anyways."

He chuckled.

"Gregoreo Gorgeous, Delilah Gorgeous, and Victor Gorgeous…that's some last name."

"How'd you know she changed her last name?"

"I didn't. But I'm guessing she liked the joke?" I smiled. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah oddly enough she did. You'd like her I'm sure. She can be nasty sometimes but her sense of humor is pretty great."

"I'd like that. And to meet this Victor, no matter how weird he is." I chuckled.

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you Bella, you're becoming quite well known. The werewolf with a mixed pack, you're history in the making my dear."

I smiled, slightly proud of myself. Alice was fidgeting more now. I looked at her, she was to cute sometimes. "Alice wants to open her present." I stated. She nodded.

"Well let's do it to it!" Gregoreo grinned. I already liked this guy.

* * *

Alice whimpered.

"I bet I can get my whole hand in." I mumbled.

"Don't you dare try." She hissed.

I chuckled softly as she whimpered again.

* * *

Joshwe had everyone in the living room the next morning. Even Jacob, Seth, and Quil were there. All the Cullen's, the Leon's, Adam and Ollie (though Adam looked very tired).

"What's this about?" Rosalie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oi! You called?" Gregoreo walked into the room. "The wife and kid are still back at the house in the next town…what's the deal?" he took off his soaked hat and glanced around.

All eyes went to Joshwe, who stood in the center of the living room. "The news is what's the problem. Well not really a problem just more of an interest thing." He looked thoughtful.

"Joshie," I called and he looked at me, tugging at his shirt. "We're gunna need you to get to the point." I made a timeout sign with my hands. There was a low mumble of agreement.

"Well it's all over the news." He opened the paper he had in his hand. "In Biloxi, Mississippi at the local morgue a body was discovered by one of the new workers that's been there since 1918. The body is a boy who died at the age of seventeen and seeing as no family member ever claimed the body there were no legal rights to bury him. The files on the body say that the boy was born in 1901 and died of mysterious circumstances." Josh read aloud.

I glanced at Alice. She'd stiffed and was watching Joshwe with her full attention.

"Even more mysterious is that the body has showed no signs of decay. The works state that it's been the same since the day it was brought in. A small family runs the morgue and they've stated that the body was brought in when the current owners great-great grandfather was still alive. It's stated that the body is still, even after a hundred and nine years, warm to the touch." He looked up from the paper and grinned.

"What's the name? Do they say it?" Carlisle leaned forward.

Joshwe nodded. " Name and a picture."

"What is it?" Alice asked quietly.

"Kristoffer, spelled K-R-I-S-T-O-F-F-E-R, Brandon." He turned the paper to face us. The image was black and white, but the boy in the body bag was easy enough to make out.

He has short black lock and a peaceful expression. His face was boyish and looked like a male version of Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**This story will have arcs. Not to long but not totally short either! **

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

Josh grinned as he handed Alice the paper. "I think we should check it out."

"I've been dying for something to do." Gregoreo agreed.

"Same here." Emmett raised his hand.

"It could be to dangerous. Maybe a trick to draw someone out and we could get sucked into it." Carlisle advised.

"Who else could it be for but Alice? And who says it's a trick?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I say we vote on if we should go or not." Emmett raised his hand.

"Emmett it's not like that." Alice whispered. "I do think some of us should go…I can't ignore this. I have to know." She looked at me hopefully. I nodded.

"I'm in." I smiled.

"I'm going!" Josh piped up.

"Me too!" Emmett and Gregoreo stepped forward.

"Alright, alright." Carlisle hushed them. "Only a few of you can go if you're going."

"I think I should go too. Make sure they all stay in line." Jasper spoke quietly, standing.

I looked at Alice, who was smiling her thanks. "We can go now if you like." I figured the faster we left the faster we'd get there. This whole thing was pretty curious.

"I'd like that." Alice nodded.

"Alright!" Josh cheered.

Jasper lead the way to the garage. I stood to follow but something hurled into me and held on tight. I looked down to see it was Adam. He looked up at me.

"Adam I'll be back in a few days okay?"

"Okay Bella." He pouted. I smiled and picked him up, he was getting heavy.

"You're gunna be good right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not gunna get an calls about you right?"

"Nope!" He shook his head.

"You and Ollie be good for Esme and Carlisle." I stated firmly.

"You don't have to worry about me." Ollie grinned as I set Adam back down and he ran to hop onto the couch beside her.

"I won't, but watch him." I pointed at Adam. I didn't need him to be watched. Adam was very mature for his age. I wonder if he ever missed his parents. "I'll see you in a few days. Bye." I waved and they returned it.

I jogged out to the garage. Cargo sweat pants were pretty nifty.

Jasper, Gregoreo, Joshwe, and Emmett had gotten into the Jeep. Alice waited for me in her car. I really didn't like her driving, as she never obeyed the speed limit. I climbed in the passenger seat.

Edward walked into the garage and walked over to the Jeep. I'm sure he was talking to Jazz. Telling him to be safe.

I could hear Joshwe shouting 'Road-trip!' over and over.

Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for this." I laughed softly and turned to look at her properly.

"Alice you don't have to thank me for anything. Ever. I'm just doing what's best for you, I don't need a thank you. A kiss is fine." I smiled at her and she kissed the tip of my nose, giggling. "I meant on the lips." She gave a small playful 'oh' and gave me a small quick kiss.

Edward walked back to the garage door, waving.

The Jeep pulled out first and Alice followed along behind it, picking up speed after we left Forks. I buckled myself up quickly. I didn't want to fly out the windshield if Alice slammed on the brakes suddenly. I glanced at her, she was glaring at me. I offered her a feeble smile and looked back at the road. I couldn't be blamed could I? I did not have stone skin.

* * *

We stopped a few times to get snacks for Joshwe, Gregoreo, and I. Other times we stopped so Alice, Jasper, and Emmett could hunt. I kept telling Alice that Joshwe and I could sleep in the car but she wouldn't have it.

Gregoreo didn't sleep all that much. I saw him sometimes when we took breaks to stretch, he was on his cell. He would be laughing or would have an annoyed expression on his face.

We stopped at a hotel about a day away from Forks, I wasn't sure if we were still in Washington state or not. Alice said no.

We got two rooms. But most of the night Emmett, Jazz, and Gregoreo stayed in the room with Josh, Ali, and I.

Gregoreo was on his cell. When he sighed in aggravation we all looked at him. He brushed his hair out of his face. "Why is it whenever he does something stupid he's always my son?" He paused, I could hear a soft voice responding. "Because I'm stupid? Ouch! That…that hurts." I guessed it was his wife, Delilah, on the phone.

Emmett was snickering while pretending to watch TV. Jazz shook his head but watched on. Joshwe gave me a confused look and I shrugged. Alice giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Alright, what did he do?" Gregoreo shifted his feet, placing his weight on his back leg. His small frown twitched into a smile. "He what?" His received his answer and burst into laughter. "It's not funny!? Yes it is!" The way we had headed out of Forks we didn't pass the town he was staying in. "What else? What's funnier than that!?" He was silent with a wide grin before he burst out laughing again. "Yes it is funny!"

I heard the soft voice shouting now but I couldn't make out the words.

"Alright, alright put 'im on." He sighed and rubbed his left hand over his collarbone. "Hey buddy." He smiled. "Yeah I heard. Listen you gotta stop coloring it. Yeah I…I know. Mommy doesn't get it, but she's scared you could get ink poison. Yeah so don't do it anymore. No coloring in the danger zone little man, got it? …Okay. Do it again and you're grounded." He paused. "Not me your mom. Yeah…okay talk to ya later buddy. Bye." He ended the call and looked around at us. "You'll say nothing."

The rest of us burst into quiet laughter.

* * *

Back on the road driving. We should have taken a plane, but Alice thought it was a good idea for me to get some sun.

Since I'd become a werewolf I'd gotten only a shade or so darker. Ali said she liked my skin a little dark, that it made me exotic or something. I had just laughed…until she tackled me.

I was fine with chatting to Alice and watching the city's and countryside fly by taking a nap now and then.

"Sorry if I'm boring you." She mumbled. It was near night and I looked over at her curiously.

"What?"

"You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I get dazed on long car rides. It means I'm comfortable. There's nothing boring about you." She didn't look like she believed me. "Alice just being around you is all I need. You're my imprint…my greatest goal is your happiness."

"So whatever made me happy you'd be fine with?"

"Yes."

"So if I was using you and that made me happy you'd be fine with it?"

"Uh…I'd uh…I'd be really hurt but yes. If using me makes you happy, use away."

She giggled and took my hand. "I'm not gunna use you Bella. We're in this for the long run! You sure you can deal with me forever?"

"Even if you weren't my imprint I'm very sure I could. And I will." I smiled and kissed her hand. She giggled when I nibbled on her fingertips. Layoff, it's a wolf thing. We're playful biters.

Sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**This story will have arcs. Not to long but not totally short either! **

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

We stopped at another hotel. This time Josh went with the 'men'. Alice wanted alone time. Don't get ahead of me we didn't do anything like that. We cuddled and talked. Really…that's all we did.

We started out again in the morning. This would take forever I felt sure of it.

Alice, Jazz, and Emmett needed to hunt though.

"I bet I could catch a bear." Emmett gloated.

"I bet I could catch a bigger one than you." Gregoreo countered.

"You are on!" Emmett grinned and they charged into the woods. We'd parked on the side of the road and people just kept driving, not bothering to give us a second glance. That's how human's were. To nosy to not look, but to proud to act like they were interested. That's how the adults were anyways.

Jazz and Alice headed into the woods, I made to follow Alice, Joshwe staying by the cars, but Ali stopped me. Placing a firm hand between my collarbones. "No. You stay here."

"But,"

"Bella, please just stay out here." I looked at her with confusion.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see. Just please stay out here." I sighed, defeated. I nodded and headed back over to Josh.

"What's the matter?" Josh chewed on his gummy snacks, watching Alice and Jasper disapear into the woods.

"Alice wouldn't let me help."

"She's been doing this since before you were born, I don't think she needs help." He chuckled.

"What good am I then? I can't do anything for her." I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head drop.

"Why so bugged?"

"I'm supposed to help her, be there for her…but I can't do anything. I'm useless."

Josh hummed. "An imprinter's highest goal is…"

"To ensure the happiness of their imprintee. I know. But I want to do something!" I lifted my head and banged it back against Emmett's Jeep.

Josh laughed. I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Bella, you are doing something! So what if you can't help her with stuff like this. You're there for her emotionally. And look at where we are now…on the road, looking for a clue to her past. You're helping her more than you realize I think." He chuckled again continued eat his snack.

I looked up at the dusty blue sky and thought about what he'd said. I guess I was doing more than I realized. I smiled and ruffled his growing locks of hair. He grumbled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You are smarter than you look Joshi-boo! Who woulda thought."

"Stop calling me Joshie-boo! God, I hate that more than words could ever say. And that's being stereo-typical! Just cause I'm blonde, I'm dumb right?" He scoffed and took a sip of his energy drink.

"You know you should tie your hair in a ponytail."

"Psh, only douche bags do that." He sucked his teeth and began eating his snacks. I stole a few and we sat in silence waiting for the others to finish hunting.

The rest of the trip was almost the same, but without all the dramatic conversations. Gregoreo would call Delilah and they'd talk about Victor and he'd laugh almost the whole time.

Emmett, Jazz, and Josh just watched TV when we stayed at a hotel and had bets on who could catch the biggest what.

The trip to Mississippi seemed to take a month when it was only about a week and a half, even at our current speed. But it was driving across almost the whole united states, I didn't expect it to take a day. Of course in an airplane it would have taken hours.

Josh thought it was good though. And so did I. Get some fresh air, sun, and bonding with family. To me now…there was actually nothing better.

* * *

We finally reached Mississippi, Biloxi. It was midnight. We parked down the street and checked the windows. It was closed.

"Aren't morgues supposed to be open all hours?" Gregoreo whispered.

"I thought so." Emmett scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe they think the dead body will guard them." Joshwe whispered with wide eyes and did his mad laugh quietly. I elbowed him and he coughed and glared at me.

"Let's go around the back." Jasper whispered and slipped between the building and another unknown red brick shop. We followed quietly.

God we looked like regular but irregular thieves. Gorgeous people, busting into a morgues. I could see the headlines for the newspaper now.

**"Beautiful people break into local morgue."**

Joshwe snickered. The link was still half open and little thoughts were trickling through.

We stopped around the back. Jasper, Alice, myself, Josh, Gregoreo, and Emmett at the end. Jazz motioned us to follow and we crept to the back door. He shook the handle. "Locked." He mumbled. Great.

Gregoreo moved forward and stepped up beside him. He took out a small pocket knife. I couldn't help but suck my teeth. He glanced at me and shook the knife between to fingers. "At least _I_ was prepared."

"True." Joshwe grinned as he stood beside me and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Gregoreo slipped the knife into the keyhole, twisted it, and the lock clicked. "Oh yeah…mad skills." He chuckled and removed the knife, closing it and placing it back in his pocket. "Let's just hope they don't have an alarm."

"Who's gunna break into a morgue?" Emmett asked.

Gregoreo stopped, his hand on the knob. He looked at Emmett oddly. "…Us?"

Emmett hummed. "Oh yeah."

Gregoreo rolled his eyes and opened the door. No alarm went off. Not one that made noise anyways. He peeked around the door. "No alarm system. Let's just hurry up." He pushed opened the door and we followed him in.

* * *

We looked around the room. It wasn't very big but it was line from ceiling to floor with small metal doors. It was cold and I got eerie chills down my spine. Alice took my hand and I felt only a little better.

"Where is he?" Josh asked quietly.

"Well if my years studying in health and working in a few hospitals, I'd have to say they should go in ABC order. Find A and we'll go from there." Gregoreo mumbled, taking out a small pinpoint flashlight.

"Dude." Joshwe sighed.

"Hey! At least I am ready for this stuff! I don't have vampire cat eyeballs!" He whispered harshly and began walking about the room. "Here's A…so K should be on that side." He pointed to the side of the room closest to the door that led to the front of the building.

I looked at the row I was closest to. "I." I mumbled.

"Ks are here." Jasper waved to us.

"…Lotta Ks." Emmett sighed and rubbed his forehead.

It felt like we were looking for hours. When it was actually just ten minutes.

"They go by last names genius." Joshwe called from the other side of the room. We turned to him. He was pointing to a drawer. "He's right here."

I walked over and gripped the handle, the others gathered around me and I pulled it open. Sure enough there was a white body bag inside. "Who uh…who's gunna open it?" I chuckled and moved over to stand beside Josh and Ali.

Emmett smirked at me and walked around Gregoreo and Jasper. He took the zipper and pulled it down. The rest of us edged back, as we though he would spring from the bag and kill us. Emmett pulled open the bag and Kristoffer came into view.

Gregoreo shined the light over his upper half which was in view.

Kristoffer Brandon skin was a pale gray with red blotches here and there. There was a large scar in the middle of his chest that looked about two inches long. His hair was limp and stuck to his face as if he'd been swimming.

All in all, even after his death Kristoffer Brandon was still oddly beautiful. He had a handsome face.

"Bag him up and let's head back." Gregoreo looked to Emmett, who nodded and reshipped the bag.

Emmett slipped his arms under the bag and lifted the body. Rigor Mortis had clearly never set in.

I closed the drawer and we all slipped out. Emmett first, Gregoreo last, who relocked the door and covered our tracks.

The body was set in the back of the Jeep.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Emmett climbed into the drivers side. And Josh, Jazz, and Gregoreo all climbed in after him.

Alice and I slipped into her car. We turned and took off the way we came as quickly as possible.

* * *

Alice had been very quiet since we'd gotten to Mississippi. I watched her carefully. She glanced at me then back to the road. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little psyched I guess."

"How so?"

"A link to my past could be in that bag. And we stole him."

"There's no doubt he's related to you. You look just alike. So it's not really stealing. And you wanted him to just stay in that bag in a metal box for forever?" I smirked as she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Okay you've made your point. But there's still something weird about him."

"What the whole warm to the touch thing?" She nodded. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. That's what it means to be in a pack Alice. We're here for each other…no matter what." I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You understand?"

She nodded. "I swear you're gunna make me blush someday, somehow." I chuckled and ran my other hand up her arm, brushing across the marking.

"We're all in this for the long run. And hopefully we'll get Emmett to join too. He really wants to after all." I mumbled and sat back. "Like I said before though…this mystery to your past…we are gunna figure it out."

She hummed. "I know, you're a stubborn Alpha. Once you set your mind to the task, that's that." She giggled.

"Yes it is." I smiled confidently.

We sat in silence then. Holding hands and speeding along the highways. What use did creatures have for laws? Human laws held nothing for us, so why bother. I suppose now is a good time to mention I wasn't wearing my seat belt. So if somehow we crashed…I'd fly out and probably snap quite a few bones.

I hope luck is on our side.


	6. Chapter 6

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**This story will have arcs. Not to long but not totally short either! **

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

It took us three days to get back to Forks, with only two breaks. We were gone for over a week. And I just wanted to get home, fall on the couch…and sleep!

Just about everyone was waiting for us when we got back. Edward was very happy to see Jasper, and Rosalie all but jumped on Emmett and sucked his face off. The body was taken into Carlisle's office, he told us he'd take a look at it after us werewolves and half vamps got some _sleep_.

I slunk back to the living room and fell onto the couch. I was asleep after a minute. I felt a cold hard body lay basically on top of me. It was small so I knew it was Alice.

* * *

I woke up and blearily looked around. The couch opposite me was where Gregoreo lay sleeping. There was a small body in front of him. I guessed it was Victor. The pressure on my back was gone so I sat up quietly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was morning. I looked out the side windows, the sky was blue/pink.

Gregoreo stretched and took a deep breath, opening his eyes and looking directly at the boy in front of him. There was a pause, and then…

"GAH!!!" Gregoreo shot up and fell over the back of the couch trying to get away. The boy fell back, startled, and began to cry after a moment.

"You scared him!" A female voice called and a beautiful woman walked into the room. Gregoreo peaked over the couch.

"Well he scared me! Tell him to stop doing that!" He glared at the small boy who was sniffling.

I looked around awkwardly. Gregoreo glanced at me. "Bella, this is my psycho son and wife. Victor and Delilah, I told you about them." He mumbled.

I nodded and looked at Delilah. "It's nice to meet you."

She nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you as well. We've heard a lot about you." Gregoreo was right to choose Gorgeous as their last name.

Delilah had strawberry blonde hair that fell across her shoulders in soft curls, her eyes were a soft brown. Her skin had a light tan. She looked like Rosalie but kinder and smarter. She wore a white jacket over a brown shirt with blue jeans and high heels.

The boy, Victor turned to look at me. He was very cute. He had sandy/strawberry blonde hair like Gregoreo has said. He had dimples, freckles across his nose that were barely noticeable, he'd be a real killer when he was older. He wore tan shorts and sandals with a green shirt that had an eagle design in black over the front. "Hi!" He had a small voice.

"Hello." I nodded to him.

Joshwe hopped down the stirs. "Finally awake are we, Carlisle wants us in his office, let's go." I stood and followed him into Carlisle's office, I could hear The Gorgeous family following behind me.

Jacob, Seth, and Quil were already there. And Embry surprisingly. Gen, Cheng, Huan, and Ai were already here as well.

Alice, Josh, Adam, and Ollie stood closest to the desk.

And our special guest, still gray with red blotches across his skin, was lain out across the front of the desk. He'd been decked with small black short. I looked around and caught Gregoreo standing awkwardly beside Emmett. He caught my eye and shrugged. "Hey I'm uncomfortable with dealing with a full Monty. So are the rest of us." He looked over at Emmett who nodded his agreement. I shook my head and stood beside Alice.

Carlisle looked around the room. "All here?"

There was a murmur of acknowledgement. He nodded and sighed deeply, looking down at the body in front of him.

"Well…his case is unusual…but I don't know if he's alive, or not. I really can't explain it." He seemed disappointed with himself.

"Come on, maybe it's like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. A magical kiss can wake him up." Joshwe smiled and looked around, getting a sound of approval from Gregoreo and Emmett.

"Well then that'd be a type of curse. And I have nothing here to take it off of him." Carlisle answered.

"A kiss?" Josh looked skeptical. "You don't have a kiss?"

Carlisle gave Josh a 'come on' look and Josh shrugged.

"Well maybe it is." Edward commented. "If you can't explain it, then maybe tall tales are all we have to rely on." Jasper, who was standing next to him nodded. "Can't hurt to try right?"

"…Who's gunna do it?" Delilah looked at her husband with crossed arms. He shrugged then grinned. "He who thought it does it." He smirked at Josh.

"Ah…aw common! No way!" Josh looked around the room worriedly.

There was a cheer of agreement and Alice giggled, I just shook my head and sighed.

"Oh you guys _suck_!" He huffed, but stepped up beside the body. He leaned down then shot up. "Ugh!" He swiped at his mouth furiously and walked past us to stand in the back.

We watched the body.

Nothing happened.

"Ugh! I did that for nothing!?" Joshwe growled.

Gregoreo stepped up. "Maybe he's just dead." He leaned down and pressed his ear to the chest of the body. He looked surprised and perplexed for a moment. He looked at me. "Do you hear something?" He asked oddly.

I stepped up and he moved back. I did as he had done and pressed my ear to the warm chest. And there it was, low…but steady.

Thump…thump…thump

Kristoffer Brandon was alive…but why did he look dead?

"He has a heartbeat." I mumbled. I looked up at Carlisle, who looked surprised.

"You kiss him." Joshwe appeared beside me. Grinning like a mad man. I looked at Alice, she looked uncomfortable but nodded. I sighed and leaned in, kissing the pale gray body. I pulled back and we all waited.

I thought I was imagining it when his face twitched. But he made a small sound in the back of his throat and his eyes opened slowly.

"Go Bella, you're like a cure all." Emmett boomed out as he laughed. I glared at him then looked at Alice, walking over to her and taking her hand. She pulled it away and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling into me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

Kristoffer groaned and finally moved on his own. Lifting his arm and rubbing his head.

"Kristoffer?" Carlisle called softly. The boy looked over at him. "Are you alright?" Kristoffer looked back at the ceiling, blinking lazily as he let his arm fall.

"I…" He swallowed, making a face.

"Here." Jasper handed him a glass of water. When had he left?

Kristoffer tried to grasp it, but he was weak. Jasper held it to his lips and when the glass was half drained he set it on the desk, helping Kristoffer sit up.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked again. Moving to take Jasper's place as he check him.

"I think so." He rasped softly. His voice was slightly feminine. His skin was not so gray now. And the red blotches were slowly vanishing. He was being returned to his former glory. "Who are you?"

"Carlisle Cullen. We're here to help you get better." The blonde man smiled kindly.

Kristoffer returned the smile weakly. "I thought I was doing fine before. I mean…I knew I wasn't dead if that's what you want to know."

Carlisle looked up at him. "You knew?"

Kristoffer nodded. "I could hear everything that went on. Oh and…whoever came and got me…great sense of humor." He chuckled dryly.

Gregoreo snickered but fell silent when Delilah smacked his arm. Victor grinned widely.

Kristoffer yawned. "You'd think having over a hundred years of sleep would be great but…guess not."

Carlisle nodded. "We'll let you get some rest and we'll go from there." Esme pulled something out from a closet. I realized it was a wheel chair. "I hope you don't mind. But your legs will be very weak after all that time of no use." Carlisle took the chair and opened it.

"You're the doctor." Kristoffer allowed himself to be helped into the chair. I now believed what he said about hearing everything. He didn't act like he was from the 1900s. He acted like a modern teen.

After Kristoffer was wheeled out everyone else drifted out of the room. Leaving the house, or heading to their rooms.

I took Alice's hand and led her to our room. I'd slept enough on the road. I just wanted to cuddle and talk with my Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**The second arc will be starting soon! Hope you all enjoyed your gifts! I did! XD**

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

Kristoffer rested for two days. Carlisle said it would take about a month for him to get his legs to work again.

Most of us had settled in the living room.

Alice and I sat together, Edward and Jasper beside us, Carlisle and Esme on the larger couch, Gregoreo and Delilah beside them, Joshwe by them. And Victor, Adam, Ollie and Jacob sat on the floor. The Leon's didn't want to intrude on Alice's past. They figured they would know more with time. Jacob was here because he was also an Alpha and we shared a pack, he had to be here. Everything I knew he would know too.

Kristoffer sat in front of the small group that had gathered. He'd been given nice new clothes. His favorite color was red. So he'd been given a red and black stripped shirts or anything red with black on it that was clothing. Now he had on a red shirt with a skull and blue jeans.

He looked uncomfortable. "I'm really not sure where to start." He mumbled.

"How about the morgue." Carlisle spoke quietly. "You said you knew you were sleeping. How?"

"Oh well…the reason I was there in the first place was because of the project in the Asylum I was part of. One of the workers to pity on me I guess and put me to sleep. I could everything anyone told me. So I know just about everything that's been going on with the world." He answered.

"What project?" Alice asked quickly. "Wait you were at the Asylum? The same one?"

He nodded. "I didn't see much of you because of what they were doing. I'm like you. With the visions. Except mine are much more real and they only happen while I sleep."

"So what…what project?"

"Project 0." He shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair.

There was a small silence.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked slowly, carefully.

Kristoffer took a shuddering breath. "Project 0 was a project to make hybrids of all kinds. Different kinds of shape shifters and vampires, shape shifters and humans, vampires and humans…A lot of the experiments failed. I was one that didn't. I was a test subject for the Werewolf and vampire hybrid." So he was…wow.

"The others…the ones that died were thrown away. I was kept in a cell in the basement where the tests were taking place, in a hall where the effective hybrids were kept. There were only ten or fifteen of us." He continued. "I thought I would really go insane, but a man found me, he'd been helping with the experiments but felt guilty. The others had gotten away easy enough with his help. But I…I was the most valued one."

"Why?" Alice sounded so tiny.

"Because I was the only successful werewolf and vampire hybrid they made before they had to shut the Asylum down. The man put me in a kind of trance and…that was that. He spread the word of what they were doing after he took me to the morgue. I heard he was murdered eventually. The Asylum was eventually shut down and…here we are." He finished.

"Kristoffer…" Esme spoke quietly, I guess she wanted to sympathize with him. But how could she. Nobody around here could understand what he'd been through.

"I wanted to…if I ever woke up I wanted to find the others. I hope I can someday." He toyed with his fingers.

I stood and walked over to him, he looked up at me carefully. "Kristoffer?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at Jake, who nodded.

"Would you like to join our pack? We've got two Alpha's, lions, wolves, vampires…you'd be right at home."

He chuckled. "A freaky pack you got there." I smiled and shrugged. "I'd like that." He said quietly, nodding.

"Great." We shook hands on it.

"What about us?" Gregoreo asked indignantly. "We wanna join the gang!" Victor let out a cheer of agreement. There was a small ripple of laughter around the room.

"We'd love to have you too." I assured.

"Awesome!" Victor pumped a fist in the air.

I shook my head and looked to Alice. She smiled at me, gold eyes full of admiration.

* * *

Kristoffer was opening up around all of us more and more. He liked Jasper and Gregoreo's charm. He thought Edward's ability was a bit odd but liked him all the same. He considered Rose to be a snotty brat and didn't like her very much. He and Emmett hit it off right away.

He enjoyed the younger ones company as well. He and Joshie were always exchanging jokes. Adam and Ollie would sit in his lap when he would leave the house to check out the town. He liked Esme and Carlisle very much. When he and Carlisle talked and I passed by, I could always see a tint of sadness in his eyes.

He got along well with Delilah, being nothing less than a perfect gentleman in her presence. He thought Victor was a riot. He loved Jacob's stories about his tribe's history. He enjoyed Seth's humor. He had quiet conversations with Embry. He got along excellently with the Leon's.

He was an all around charming guy. Everyone loved him.

Even Rose. Because even though he didn't like her, he was as he acted with Delilah…a gentleman. And nothing less than that.

It was confirmed that he was indeed Alice's brother.

"You know you two look exactly alike." Josh spoke obviously one night when he, Alice, Kristoffer, and I were in the living room. He and Josh playing video games.

Kristoffer laughed. "I would hope so, we are twins."

Alice gasped. Kris paused the game and turned his chair to look at her, his legs were still not strong enough to hold him. He smiled his charming excited smile at her. Just the same as her own. "You're surprised by that? I figured you knew. You were only a few minutes before me." He chuckled.

"So you…you remember what our family was like?" Ali asked timidly.

"Mm hm."

She hesitated. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Could you please tell us about them?" I asked for her. She looked up at me with a grateful smile, I grinned and kissed her temple.

"Course." He looked between us. "You're a very cute couple by the way. Guess this means I have a new sister and brother eh?" He looked over at Josh, who looked over at Alice and I expectantly. Alice giggled and nodded. "Nice." Kris mumbled. "So what do you want to know?"

"Did they…did they hate me?" Alice asked quietly.

Kris scoffed. "Of course not. Mom loved you. She thought your attitude was a sure fire way to get all the guys and make tons of friends. Cynthia always looked up to you for everything. Dad thought you were hilarious." He smiled kindly. I could see the truth in his eyes. "They loved both of us very much Alice. No matter what anyone tells you…never believe anything different." He looked at her intently with a serious face.

"So why did they send us to the Asylum?"

"They knew what we could do. They figured someone there would be able to help us. It was just to keep us safe. And when people started talking we told them to just tell the town we'd died. We wanted to save them the pain of having to be looked down upon. Believe me they fought tooth and nail against the idea. And when everything died down that's when I began being tested with Project 0. It was the last time I saw you." He looked sad now, utterly depressed. "Being dragged down that hallway, you screaming and fighting to get to me. It was horrible."

Alice slipped from beside me and sat on Kristoffer's lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. And he broke. He wrapped her tiny frame in his arms and squeezed her tight, crying like a small child that hadn't seen their beloved mother in months. I looked at Josh.

_'Let's leave them alone.'_

Joshie nodded. Following me out of them room.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the front living room with Adam cuddled up on my lap. The scene I saw with Alice and Kris made me think about Adam and his own parents. "Hey Addy?"

"Yes?" He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes and his dimpled smile. He was so _cute_!

"You ever miss your mom?" I asked gently, giving him a soft squeeze.

He looked confused. "But Bella…you are my mom." I felt a sharp pang in my heart. He knew how to hit it home.

"Mine too!" Ollie shouted from the kitchen. Argh! They worked together! My heart twisted with the show of affection.

Adam grinned. "When you and Alice get married, I want whatever last name your gunna have."

Ollie showed up and hopped up beside me. "Me too!"

I couldn't speak. I just pulled them both into tight hugs. They giggled and returned my hug.

_'Mom!'_ Ollie squealed through the link.

_'Mommy!'_ Adam called.

I could have cried.

* * *

I lay in bed with Alice later that night. I was grateful that she lay down with me even though she didn't sleep. I looked at her. "So how's he holding up?" I asked quietly.

She smiled. "We're so much alike Bell. It's amazing. We talked about everything after he stopped crying. He likes fashion almost as much as I do! He promised that when his legs got back to normal he would go shopping with me." She replied with excitement.

I laughed. "I'm guessing good then." I was glad Alice had most of the answers to her past. I wasn't sure if the answers to how and why she became a vampire and who changed her would ever be answered. I wanted them to.

I kissed her gently, she hummed happily at the affection. "Adam and Ollie have officially started calling me mom." I chuckled when Ali giggled and hugged me closer.

"Really?"

"Yep. Well Adam calls me mommy, Ollie calls me mom. And they kinda look like me. Even in their shifted form." I was so happy about it. I knew I wanted kids eventually. And now I had them, two of them. Even if they weren't mine by legal blood. We were still shape shifters that were in the same pack. We were closer than family. "They wanted to change their last names to either one of ours after we get married."

"Well…you could change your name to Brandon. Or I could change my name to Swan." She kissed my cheek.

"Or we could both use Cullen." I smiled as she brushed more kisses across my face.

"Just as good." She giggled and snuggled into me, running her fingers across the muscles that were becoming more obvious. "You're so beautiful. So strong." She whispered. She ran her eyes across me. She was taking in my darkening skin. Before the change it had been annoyingly impossible to get a tan. Now I was taking on a lovely redish brown color of skin like Jacob and the werewolves from la Push. Joshwe, Adam, and Ollie were as well.

I wanted dark skin. At first because I had such pale skin it didn't seem right. But now I liked the color I was turning.

"Maybe, but you're far more beautiful than anyone I know could ever hope to be." It was true. Rose thought she was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to my Alice.

"For an icy moon I guess so. But as a summer sun, you're gorgeous." She kissed me as I lay down on my back. She lay her head on my chest. "I like that sound." She mumbled.

"Hmm?" I was getting sleepy.

"Thump thump thump." She whispered. She repeated it over and over softly and I was lulled to sleep by her musical voice repeating that sound.

Thump thump thump


	8. Chapter 8

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**The second arc has arrived!**

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

Kristoffer was up and walking in no time. He highlighted a few locks of his hair red. At his full height he stood above Alice a full three inches higher. But the fact that they were twins was very clear.

I was out in the woods playing tag with Joshie, Adam, Ollie, Gen, Cheng, Huan, Ai, and Jacob.

My paws made no sound as I stepped through the forest, Jake beside me._ 'Who's afraid of the big bad Alpha's?'_ I saw his lips pull back into a grin.

_'Not us!'_ I heard Adam shout. There was a chorus of giggles.

I grunted and looked over my shoulder, sensing something. A ghostly vision of Alice stood there smiling at me. She motioned back to the house. 'Come on, time to go back.' There were groans.

_'Save it!'_ I grunted again and Jacob chuckled. We bolted back to the house and picked out our clothes, shifting back to human shape, and throwing them on. We walked into the house and I went to Alice's side right away. Her cool arms wrapping around me. I gave her a quick kiss and glanced around. "What's the matter?"

Embry came into view. "Sam wants to see you all on the reservation. Something's wrong." He spoke quietly.

"The whole pack or just Jake and I?"

"All of us." He nodded.

The group started moving out. Edward, Jasper, Ollie, Adam, Josh, Gen. Cheng, Huan, Ai, Jake, Alice and the Gorgeous family (who had recently joined the pack). Kristoffer was very eager to get the markings. He wanted a place to belong so while he was still in his chair Alice had bled the ink into the symbols. So he followed Alice, Embry, and I out.

* * *

Sam was waiting for us at first beach with his own pack. Mine and Jacob's pack was already far larger. We already had fourteen members. As Gregoreo has said…word of us was quickly getting around and we were being sought out.

Jacob and I stood at the head of the pack, with Alice just behind me as the Beta. "What's going on Sam?" Jake called. There was always a natural tension between Alpha's.

"There's a pack from overseas visiting. They're white tiger shape shifters. They claim there are stray's running around Europe. Made by the stray you killed. He clearly made more than he thought." Sam explained easily.

"How many?" I straightened my shoulders.

"They followed them and said there are only three or four. There are only three of them so they aren't strong enough to take them on."

I chuckled. "So basically you're telling us to clean up the mess we didn't mean to make?"

"Exactly."

"Get over yourself Sam! It's not our fault that stray had a mutant gene and made more than we thought." But I knew we still had to do something. I remember there being more than one stray the day Joshie and I were attacked. The one that was with him clearly had found a way overseas. Hopefully there were no more than what the White tiger's had seen. "Whatever, we'll fix it. Where are these tigers?"

Same nodded to his left. The whole pack looked over. There were two boys and a girl standing there awkwardly. All had dark hair and dark eyes. I glanced at Jake and he nodded, we walked up to them.

"Where are you from?" Jacob asked as I eyed them all respectively. They had no markings I could see.

"My brozer and I come from France." The tallest answered quietly with a light French accent. "The girl is from Spain. She is one of us and had novere to go, so we take her wiv us."

"Does she speak English?" I asked as I looked at her. She met my gaze and quickly looked away.

"No. Not verbally. Wiv ze link."

"What's your name?" Jake asked the one answering the questions.

"Adrian."

"And your's?" He looked at the shorter boy.

"Karcsi."

I nodded to the girl._ 'What's your name?'_

_'Paloma.'_

_'Pretty.'_

The girl blushed and gave me a shy smile. I smiled back but frowned when I felt two eyes boring into the back of my skull. I turned and jumped when I found Alice right behind me. She was glaring a promise of death at me. Dear god…she thought I was flirting. I smiled sheepishly. Her eyes landed on Paloma and narrowed…a dare.

I looked back at Paloma…she was glaring right back. Oh fuck… I turned to Alice and wrapped her in a hug, she pulled me closer and kissed me fiercely. She was marking her territory, showing the others I was taken. I pulled back when I needed air. "Alice." I growled quietly.

"We're still here you know!" I heard Joshwe shout from further back.

I nipped her bottom lip and pulled back, turning to the white tigers. Paloma looked upset. "Are you strays?"

"Not like ze ones we saw. But yes, we belong to no pack."

"Would you like to join us?" Jake smiled. He sent it through the link so the Spanish girl could understand as well. Their faces lit up.

"We vould love to join you. To belong vith a pack." Adrian answered happily.

I clapped my hands. "Great. We'll give you the pack markings and tomorrow we can get a way to go to Europe." I turned back to Alice and took her cold hand in my quickly over heated one. I led them past Sam and his pack. "Leave this to us."

"I was going to." He answered and turned away.

Asshole.

* * *

Alice let out a small squeal as I all but tossed her onto the bed. I ripped my shirt over my head and tugged off my cargo sweats off and Alice's eyes seemed to brighten with lust. I removed her own, quickly and luckily without ripping them. She would have hurt me if I ripped her clothes.

"Bella." She pulled me to lay on top of her. If it was possible our bodies could make steam.

I caught her lips in a kiss and pulled away only when I absolutely needed air. "I love you." I mumbled.

She giggled. "I bet I love you more."

I nipped at her shoulder playfully.

We could take our time, we had hours before we had to leave. Or rather…I had to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**The second arc is just about over. There will be another story after this. And then that will be it...maybe :p**

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

Everything for the trip was put in order. The small ones would be staying behind. Meaning only Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Gen, Cheng, Gregoreo, the white tigers, and myself were going.

Alice did not like Paloma one bit. Whenever Alice and I were alone and Paloma came by, they had a glaring contest and Alice would always move onto my lap or kiss me crazy.

"Ali, I'm pretty sure she knows I'm taken." She wanted to spend all the time we had together before I went. We were on the couch and Alice was laying against one of the arms, her legs across my lap.

"So what? Just gives me another excuse you kiss you." She giggled as I rubbed the skin at her hip under her shirt. "Plus, she obviously has boundary issues. I don't share."

I feigned shock. "My sweet gentle Alice can be possessive and mean? No!"

She tapped my arm and giggled. "Shut up."

I grinned. "As my lady commands me." She giggled and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Ella…Jacob says everything's ready and it's time to go." Joshwe whispered from somewhere in the room.

I pulled away from Alice, not looking away as I acknowledged him. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Kay."

Alice stared at me with emotions making her golden eyes misty. I didn't want to say anything more…but I wanted to tell her I loved her before I left…not in actions, but in words. I brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Ali…"

"Be careful Bella. Please…" I smiled, what I hoped was reassuring.

"You know it babe." She smiled and stood, holding out her hand for me. I took it and she led us out to where the others were waiting.

We could either get a plane ride from L.A to New York…or drive. I voted for plane. I didn't want to be far from Alice fro to long.

Everybody was packing their things into two cars. Emmett and Carlisle would be going so they could drive the cars back.

Alice gripped my hand as I went to walk out with everyone else. I turned back to her, her arms slipping around my waist. She pulled me into a tight hug. "You better be careful Bella."

"You know I will be. I've got my pack with me…or part of it. And I need you and the others here to hold down the fort. If we all go, and something bad happens here…then what?"

She nodded. "I know…I understand. Just please be careful."

"I can promise I'll be careful. But I can't promise I won't get hurt." She nodded again. It really was the best I could do.

She pulled me back once more when I tried to go again. She pulled me down so her mouth was level with my ear. "I'll break her hands if she touches you." She growled. I didn't know if I should be worried or turned on. I settled for a bit of both and nodded. "Bye." She kissed me gently and finally let me go.

I climbed into the Jeep with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Gen, Cheng, and Jake. I looked back at the house as we followed Carlisle. Gregoreo was with the tigers in Carlisle's car.

Everyone was gathered in the window. Adam was on Esme's hip, I could see him crying. Ollie stood beside them looking upset. Seth and Embry looked determined. Rosalie looked upset, but only because Emmett was with us. If he wasn't…I doubt she'd be in that window. Kristoffer stood beside Alice, who was at the front of the small group. They looked sad. Kris could not come with us because he still had a lot of training to do. Josh just didn't seem to have any emotion.

I sighed and sat back in my seat, letting Jacob hold my hand. A semi-comfort in all of this.

* * *

We said our goodbye's to Emmett and Carlisle at the airport. They stayed in the cars. Edward, Jasper, and Gregoreo covered themselves from the sun. Gregoreo did not sparkle. But he did glow. He'd made a joke about it when I asked.

_'Nope!_ _I'm not a glitter man. I'm a glow stick!'_ He'd laughed cheerfully and drank the glass of juice in his hand.

We had the money we needed to get there and back.

It took hours to get to New York City and catch a flight from there. We grabbed a hotel in Spain, Paloma taking care of everything. We got three rooms. I remembered Alice's warning for Paloma.

It was Gen, Cheng, Jacob, and I in one room. Edward, Jasper, Gregoreo in another. And Adrian, Karcsi, and Paloma in their own.

Alice called when we go there to make sure we were all okay. We talked for about two hours. But I had to sleep. I needed my rest. I had a feeling I would be phased most of the time here in Europe. She said she loved me and once again gave me the warning about Paloma. I just laughed and told her I loved her too before we hung up and I fell asleep.

* * *

Adrian took us to where he, his brother, and Paloma had seen the stray's.

Jacob, Gen, and I would deal with the biggest. The others I trusted to deal with the rest.

_'They were here last we saw them.'_ Adrian looked around the woods. We were just outside of Spain. In the country…in the woods…where anything could happen.

Edward, Jasper, and Gen were grouped together. Gregoreo, Cheng, Paloma, and Jake. And then Adrian, Karcsi, and myself.

_'Cave?'_

_'Could be.'_ Adrian answered.

I grunted and sent the information around, making sure everyone got it. Gen had to stay in human form to make sure Edward and Jasper understood.

_'Scout the area.'_

Grunts of understanding sounded through the link. I was sure Joshwe was telling Alice what was going on.

Adrian and Karcsi walked on either side of me, though slightly behind me. I was on complete edge. I couldn't die here…I wouldn't.

_'Josh?'_

_'Yessss?'_

_'Give Alice a kiss for me.'_

_'…On the cheek right?'_

I rolled my eyes as we continued looking for a cave or…anything.

_'Yeah like I'd let you kiss my woman on the lips. Yes on the cheek.'_

_'Okay.'_

I waited quietly, the only sound was breathing and large paws crunching leaves and branches.

_'…She said she's gunna hurt you when you get back.'_

_'Why!?'_

_'…She said cause you're supposed to be confident. Not like the guys in old war movies telling someone to tell their wives they love them. So she's gunna slap you.'_

_'…But her skin is really hard.'_

_'She said to bad.'_

_'Ugh…great. That'll be something to look forward to.'_

_'She giggled.'_

_'Yeah, yeah.'_

The link went dead as snickers sounded through. I wondered if Kristoffer had a link as well.

Something moved…I saw it from the corner of my eye. And looked around slowly. Adrian and Karcsi let out low growls and lowered themselves onto their bellies.

There…not ten feet away stood a large white wolf. The fur around its mouth was stained red, it's teeth had a pink ting but were clearly yellow. It's eyes were blood red and very angry. This thing may have been taller than me.

_'Go…away.'_ Another male.

_'I can't do that.'_

He snarled and poised for attack. _'Leave!'_

The others had found two other strays.

_'How many of there are you?'_

_'Just three. Watched others die. Now go!'_

I lowered myself onto my belly like Adrian and Karcsi, and let out a low growl. My lips curled back revealing my pearl white teeth. _'I can't let you go free.'_

_'We did nothing to you.'_

_'You're killing people! Taking people from their families just to try and make a pack! I can't let you do that!'_

He growled again._ 'I will kill you.'_ He had better English than his maker.

_'You can try.'_ I ebbed him on.

He'd clearly had it and lunged. I met him halfway. He was a little bigger than me. Whether he was an Alpha as well I didn't know, nor did I care. I bit down into his shoulder, he howled and whipped himself away. Adrian barreled into his right side, I heard the snap of ribs cracking.

The stray lashed out and caught Adrian in the jaw, the boy snarled and fell back. Karcsi latched onto the stray's back, and the stray moved as if a bull. He kicked out his back legs and Karcsi was thrown off, landing with a thud beside me.

_'You two alright?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Mm hm.'_

The white wolf stumbled to his feet…or paws. He snarled. I growled and let him come to me, snapping at his ankles when he was close enough. He let out a horrible howl as my teeth crunched into his bone. He fell onto his side. I phased back and spit the blood out of my mouth. I looked over at Karcsi, he'd phased back as well, his left side covered in scratches and dirt.

I turned to look at Adrian, he was back in his human shape and was sharpening a large stick. He was going to stab it. "Here…I'll do it." I walked over to him and held out a hand. I glanced at his face, a large red mark ran from his hairline to his jaw on the right of his face.

He looked up at me. "No. Killing is no job for a lady. You still have some innocence…keep it my Alpha." He smiled kindly, he really was charming. I kind of liked his French accent. I nodded and stepped back. He stood and walked up to the stray, who was just looking up through the tree branches at the sky. It was like the first stray…he sensed the end was near and accepted it.

Adrian raised his makeshift spear and mumbled, "I am sorry." And he plunged it into the stray's throat. The wolf stiffened and became limp. I stepped up beside Adrian as the wolf's eyes slid closed, as if he was simply going to sleep. I could see the red soaking the white fur. I felt Karcsi come to a stop beside me.

It was weird when I thought about it…being stark naked around other shape shifters really didn't bother me anymore. If it ever had I couldn't remember.

"Let's head back." I mumbled. "After we burry him."

They nodded and we set to work, digging up the dirt under a large tree and removing the wood from the wolf's neck, we placed him in his grave and covered it. Karcsi made an X into the bark.

And we left to find the others.


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**I obviously don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**And that's the end! I have a lot of work to do folks! Gotta work on that sequel for the Twilight Saga Part 1 and Who knew the Devil Had A Soul and It's All Good and eventually the sequel to this story too! I will do it as fast as I possibly can! And that Harry Potter story...I gotta work on that....I have the ideas...it's just a problem of getting them down.**

**

* * *

**

**The Blood Saga: Red Silver**

Sure enough…when we got back Alice slapped me…_hard_. She'd grabbed my chin between her forefinger and thumb, forcing my face to meet her own. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She then kissed the reddening mark on my cheek and dragged me inside.

I sat on the bed as Alice stood between my legs, checking me over. Adrian, Karcsi, Jacob, and Gen got the worst of the attacks. Jacob's left arm was broken in two places and Gen had a few cracked ribs and a fracture in his pelvis from being thrown into a tree.

"Don't tell Joshie-boo to tell me stuff like that. It scares me…we're getting married…you seem to keep forgetting that." I smiled up at her and her eyes softened.

"I don't forget." I brushed her shirt up and kissed her flat cold belly. "How could I? I'm very much looking forward to it. As long as it's not to extravagant." I placed a kiss directly over her belly button and she giggled, her fingers tracing over my shoulders. "Oh another tickle spot."

"Don't Bella." I could hear the smile on her face.

"Mmm, don't what?" I grinned.

She giggled and moved away from me, falling onto the bed. I straddled her hips and she rolled us so she was on top. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Well you're a vampire so…" I laughed when she pouted. "You think we could become hybrids like Kris?"

She looked thoughtful. "I dunno. Why do you want to?"

"Well you're gunna live forever…so is he because he's half vampire. But if I stop phasing I'll get older…and eventually," Alice shook her head and fell onto the bed beside me, covering her ears.

"Don't…"

"Alice you know it could happen." I pulled her hands away from her ears.

"Stop it. Don't…" She looked at me pleadingly. "Just don't. Let's just worry about getting everything ready for the big day. Okay?" She tried to smile.

I stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Okay…alright." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me to lay beside her, my head in the crook of her shoulder. She didn't want to talk about it. I could understand that, I didn't really want to talk about it either.

* * *

Esme and Carlisle were talking about getting bigger house, or having some of the pack stay at the Gorgeous home or the Leon's. They only had so many rooms after all.

Kristoffer would be staying with Gregoreo and Delilah. Ollie and Adam would stay here. Adrian, Karcsi, and Paloma would be staying with the Leon's. Josh would be staying here. All in all the house was really just used as a meeting place. But quite often many pack members stayed for the night.

It would be filled during the time for the wedding. Of course we could always have it in the woods.

Paloma was really trying to get my attention. I felt a little bad for her. She was pretty, no doubt about that. But there was nobody more beautiful to me than Alice. I finally had to put a stop to it when she continued to follow me around. _'Paloma…you've gotta stop this.'_

She looked at me curiously. _'What?'_

_'I know you like me, but stop this.'_

_'You don't like me…'_

_'I do. As a friend…sure. But not…like that.'_

She frowned. '_It's that little girl isn't it.'_

_'Alice…yes.'_

_'What's so great about her?'_

Okay now I was getting annoyed. _'She's funny, beautiful, smart, friendly, amazing…I love her.'_

_'She's only beautiful because she's a vampire.'_

_'She's beautiful because she's beautiful. Vampire or not.'_

Paloma seemed more upset._ 'What's she got that I don't?'_

I scoffed. _'Everything. Even a real personality. Look…I don't have those feelings for you. And I'm flattered you like me…but I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry.'_ I really wasn't but…ya know.

She huffed and walked away. Gen said a while ago that when one angry woman walks out of a room another angry woman walks in. And another angry woman did walk in.

Alice.

She must have seen Paloma walk out. I think Paloma was trying to get Alice and I pulled apart.

Alice pushed me into the wall behind me, hard. "What the hell was that?"

"Uh…what was what?"

"Paloma," She said the name as if it was venom. "Just walked by me with what I would describe as a satisfied expression." …Oh that bitch.

"Alice come on…you really think I would cheat on you?" I stepped closer to her. "Come on Ali, you know me better than that. We're getting married remember? If I wanted anybody else I think I would let you know…or…something. But I don't." I cupped her face gently in my hands. "Alice…I love you. _You_ and nobody else. I want you. _You_ and nobody else."

She looked slightly guilty. "I don't want her around here."

"Here, or in the pack?"

"Either."

"Alice…come on. I'm trying to change the world here! I'm giving stray's a home…how would I look if I cast one away for having a silly crush?"

She nodded. "I know…I'm sorry."

"I didn't know you could be this possessive."

"I'm sorry."

I grinned. "Don't be, it's sexy." She looked surprised.

"What?"

"It's sexy. Your eyes turn a deeper shade of gold and you get all hands-on." She looked bashful.

"Bella…"

I looked around. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

I grinned and looked back at her, my arms sliding around her waist. "I think we should get outta here before somebody sees us." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I lifted her easily into my arms.

* * *

I nuzzled Alice's throat, growling softly. Alice's cold hands slipped from my wrist upward.

"Bella…"

"Shh." I kissed her throat.

Her hands settled on my shoulders, gripping the bare flesh she found there. I grinned when her legs slipped around my waist.

"You're so sensitive." I mumbled.

"Shut up and go faster." She breathed.

I chuckled and complied.

* * *

Alice wanted to have the wedding in spring or fall. I voted for fall, saying the colors matched her perfectly. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek and we chose fall colors.

I really wish mom and Charlie could be here…but oh well. As long as they were happily living their lives that was all that mattered right?

Jacob and Josh would be my 'best man'. Or…men. And Rosalie would be Alice's maid of honor. Jasper said he could do a better job and got a small bouquet of flowers thrown at him by Rose herself.

Edward decided that he and Jazz would be next to have a wedding.

As for the others….well they were just fine. Paloma was gunna have to get over her problems with Alice though. I told her straight up the day after our little chat that I would have none of it.

The wedding would be in a clearing in the woods. The date was set and more plans were being made. Alice was overly giddy, giggling like a teenage school girl and skipping around.

She'd hug my tight and plant kisses all over my face mumbling "We're getting married." Over and over. And I would stare at her when she pulled away, grinning and nodded my agreement.

"Yeah we are." I smiled and ran my hands across her legs to settle on her hips.

Everything was going back to normal quickly. Or normal for us anyways. I mean…how normal can you be with vampires, lions, and tigers?

**The End**


End file.
